The Delivery Exploration
by tessanoelle97
Summary: Leonard and Sheldon help bring a baby into the world.


Just a cute one-shot.

Leonard and Sheldon were coming back from the comic book store, because after all, it was comic book night.

They were walking up the stairwell, going back and forth about some new comic book they bought.

When Leonard went to go unlock the door, they heard a scream come from upstairs.

Leonard said,

"Did you hear that?"

Sheldon replied,

"Yes, I did. I believe it's coming from upstairs, Leonard go check it out."

"No, no you're coming with me."

Leonard and Sheldon carefully walked up the stairs. What they found shocked them both. There was a heavily pregnant woman sitting in front of the elevator. Sheldon said,

"I know her, or at least I know of her. That's Lena, she lives in 5C."

Leonard knelt in front of her,

"My name's Dr. Leonard Hofstader and that's Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Ma'am are you alright?"

She replied,

"No, I was having contractions five minutes apart. I didn't think they were anything until my water broke. I've been sitting here..."

At the end of that statement, Lena grabbed Leonard's hand. Sheldon said,

"It would appear her uterus is contracting in an effort to expel the fetus."

Leonard shrieked,

"You don't have to tell me." Leonard looked at her, "Just breathe."

Leonard said,

"Are you all right?"

Lena panted, she said,

"No, I think the baby's coming." This time she grabbed her stomach, and Leonard went over to Sheldon,

"We've got to help her, she's going to have this baby here."

Sheldon said,

"She can't. It's not sanitary."

"Well that baby's coming whether we're ready or not. Now go down to the apartment, get a blanket and some towels."

Sheldon nodded and ran down the stairs. Leonard went back over to Lena, he said,

"Do you think you can make it to the hospital?"

Lena shook her head.

"Would you be okay if Dr. Cooper and I took care of you and then took you to the hospital?"

Lena nodded. Sheldon came back up with the blankets, towels, scissors, and gloves, dropped them next to Lena, and slowly backed away. Leonard said,

"Sheldon, I'm going to need you're help."

Sheldon shook his head. He said,

"Childbirth is incredibly messy, no matter where it is."

"I know that, but she needs our help."

"Okay fine." Sheldon dropped his bag on the floor, and put a pair of gloves on and knelt next to Lena.

Leonard said,

"Lena, is it okay if I put this sheet over your legs and see how you're progressing."

Lena nodded and parted her legs. Leonard placed the sheet over her. Leonard said,

"I've read about labor and delivery before, so I know the basics. Lena, I'm just going to check how dilated you are, okay?"

Lena nodded. Leonard said,

"Okay, it looks like this baby is coming now. Sheldon, I know you dislike human contact more than anything, but I need you to hold Lena's hand while her delivers."

Sheldon sheepishly nodded and took Lena's hand.

Leonard said,

"Okay Lena, on the next contraction I want you to push okay. I'm going to count and then you can rest."

Lena nodded. 30 seconds later, she began contracting. Leonard said,

"Okay, 1,2,3. Push." Leonard counted to ten.

"That was great, but I'm going to need you to do it again."

Lena nodded.

"Alright here we go again. Push for me."

Lena pushed.

"That's it, keep going, keep going."

After this push, Leonard said,

"Okay, the head's out, the couple pushes are going to get the shoulders out."

Lena nodded.

Leonard said,

"Ready, 1,2,3, Push. Come on, you can do it."

Lena flapped her head back,

"I can't do this anymore."

Leonard said,

"Yes, you can. I know this hurts, but you're baby is almost here. You're strong you can do it."

Sheldon said,

"I tend not to agree with Dr. Hofstader, but this time I do. He's right."

Lena nodded.

Leonard said,

"Okay, this should be the last one. Get ready, 1,2,3, PUSH."

Lena pushed with all her might. Leonard said,

"Come on, you're almost there. You can do it."

A minute later, cries were heard.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

Leonard cut the cord and handed the baby to Lena.

"Congratulations, you did a great job."

"Thank you so much, both of you."

"No problem", they both said.

"Why don't you guys name her? After all you brought her into this world."

Both thought of the perfect name. Leonard said,

"Leia Anne."

"I love it."

Sheldon called an ambulance, and the paramedics came and got Lena and Leia.

Sheldon smiled.

"You did a great job Leonard."

"Thank you Sheldon."

The two men headed home, proud of their accomplishment.


End file.
